


Some ideas

by Confettibites



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Flippy's Prompt Challenge, Harringrove, Harringrove Playing Cards, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 03:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12974721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confettibites/pseuds/Confettibites
Summary: If someone had told Steve Harrington a year ago that he would be spending his Saturday night watching a bunch of middle schoolers playing Dungeons and Dragons in his living room, he would have just rolled his eyes and not believed a word of it.This was written forFlippyspoon's Prompt Challenge.I drew the cards 8 of Spades (Smut and a can of beer), 10 of Diamonds (Max) and 4 of Spades (Steve's home).





	Some ideas

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> I thought I would have no time to get this done so this is really just a drabble because I wanted to participate in this challenge. So go easy on me!

If someone had told Steve Harrington a year ago that he would be spending his Saturday night watching a bunch of middle schoolers playing Dungeons and Dragons in his living room, he would have just rolled his eyes and not believed a word of it. But now, after Dustin had pretty much begged him for a whole week, telling him they had no place to play and there was this crazy new campaign Mike had written, Steve finally gave by and allowed it. 

He had honestly believed this would be more trouble. 

He had provided snacks and something to drink for them and talked to the parents that this was really okay and he would watch over them but in the end, there was really not so much for him to do. A few times he had worried they might end up having a serious fight, but Mike, who was the game master (a new term Steve had learned over the evening), did a great job in having them all work together. Steve had no idea how any of these dipshits could sit there for hours and focus on this, but they did. 

In the evening he'd ordered them all pizza and pictured they would be eating together but it pretty much just ended with them eating while playing and Steve continuously doing random stuff in the big house like cleaning up behind himself or even trying to do homework when he didn't watch them. On more than one occasion he wished he had agreed to play along when Dustin asked him because this looked like fun.

A lot of things changed over the span of the last couple of month and himself starting to become the babysitter of these nerds on a regular basis wasn't even the biggest surprise. Not compared to dating Billy Hargrove.

It sure had taken them their sweet time, from verbally fighting in school and later actual fighting to the first time Billy had kissed him in the showers after a heated up game and when everyone else already left the showers. But after that their relationship had soon evolved. The fact that they were dating wasn't public for many reasons. But Steve was pretty sure that at least Nancy but also Max and Dustin sure had their suspicions when they started to hang out more and the fighting stopped. 

And now when the doorbell rang around seven and the kids let out a couple of gasps and looked over at the clock to make sure neither of them had to leave right now, Steve's heart made a little jump because he had a suspicion who that might be.

When Steve opened the door he felt the eyes of five kids burning on his back, all feared they would be dragged off the game too soon. Before Steve could even greet Billy, he could hear Max yell: "It's not even close to eight! You said eight. No way, I'm leaving now!"

Billy looked at Steve for a moment before he leaned to the side to be able to face his sister. "It's fine. I got here early. Go on and play with your nerd-friends some more, punk.", Billy said in a mocking tone.

"You want a beer, Hargrove?", Steve asked.

The smirk on Billy's face grew a little wider. They weren't calling themselves by their last name anymore, not when they were alone, but Steve wouldn't have a bunch of preteens find out tonight that he was dating a guy, let alone Billy Hargrove.

"Sure, Harrington.", Billy said, still in a mocking way.

Steve stepped to the side and let him come inside, while it was obvious that the kids had their heads in the game again when a discussion on how to best defeat a bunch of Goblins started. Steve could see Billy raise a brow and just shrugged as an answer. There was no point in trying to explain the principles of this game to Billy while he had more or less no idea of the rules himself.

Billy followed him into the kitchen and Steve could not only feel his gaze on him but also his hot breath because he was walking so close to him. Now when Steve wanted to reach for the fridge door, Billy placed a hand on his butt and kissed his neck before Steve turned around and pushed him off.

"Stop it, you lunatic!" Steve tried to keep quiet.

"What?", Billy grinned. "You think they pay us any attention to us while there is a gang of Goblins to kill?" 

They both looked over at the kids that sat around Steve's dinner table over in the living room area. Judged by the heated discussion, Steve was guessing the campaign set them up with yet another monster and Dustin was presenting his strategy how to defeat it.

Steve sighed and opened up the fridge to finally get him and Billy a beer each. Billy was still standing awkwardly close not caring that all it took the kids was a look to the side to see them. "Come on. I've been waiting the whole day to see you. Let's get upstairs.", Billy purred into Steve's ear.

"Now?", Steve asked doubtfully. He looked over at the kids again, not sure he could leave them alone down here even if he'd been doing exactly this multiple times today.

"Now.", Billy insisted. He grabbed Steve's wrist and guided it to his crotch to assure him this was a matter of great urgency.

Steve swallowed and mindlessly nodded what turned the grin on Billy's face even wider.

"We'll be upstairs. Don't set anything on fire.", Steve announced from the bottom of the stairs after he and Billy both rushed over there. The only person even reacting on that was Dustin who only did so by raising a hand, not even looking at Steve. Steve shook his head in disbelief and then found himself being pulled up the stairs by his boyfriend. 

Steve was barely able to lock the door of his room before Billy pressed him against the door and kissed him needy.

"You really missed me, huh?", Steve concluded when Billy focussed his attention more on his neck and his hands rushed under the hem of Steve's t-shirt, desperate to get some skin to skin contact.

"Been thinking of you all day, babe.", Billy confirmed. "Gave me some ideas."

"I like the sound of that." Steve let out a moan when Billy pressed against his hips and created some friction. Steve pushed him off the same second, causing an upset look on the other boy's face.

"Come on!", Billy said.

"Just wait a second.", Steve said. He could hear Billy opening up one of the cans while he turned on his radio. When there would be any sounds leaving that room, Steve preferred it to be music, especially with the kids downstairs.

Billy was still drinking when got the radio to work with just some channel on that he knew played music, Billy didn't hate that much. 

Steve stopped for a moment to admire the sight of drops running down Billy's neck onto his chest that was exposed deliciously under his not even half-buttoned shirt. 

After Billy put the can on Steve's table, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a bottle of lube to Steve's surprise.

"Some ideas. I see.", Steve gasped with widened eyes. He grabbed the hem of his own t-shirt and pulled it off in one move.

"I know yours is empty.", Billy said with a wink. 

Steve walked over and placed his hands on Billy's shirt, to start unbuttoning it. "We have to hurry. There will be parents over, soon."

"Quiet. Fast. Any further demands?", Billy asked amused.

Steve rolled his eyes while he grinned. "No, that's about it."

"Good.", Billy decided. He used his free hand to pull Steve in for a kiss again.

A few minutes later they were both sufficiently stripped out of their clothes and had gotten to the bed. Billy popped open the bottle of lube to Steve's excitement, spreading the clear liquid over his fingers before he reached for Steve's butt and started to tease his hole.

While Steve had been biting down on moans until now, he wasn't when Billy pushed his first finger in. It felt uncomfortable for a moment but Steve had gotten used to this over the time spent with Billy and soon leaned into the touch to have him go deeper and hit that sweet spot.

Billy always made sure Steve was ready to take him before switching from his fingers to his dick, working him open with one finger first and then adding another one and another until Steve was letting out gasps and whines everytime Billy curved them and brushed against his prostate.

"Good idea, wasn't it?", Billy teased while Steve obviously didn't have the mind to form a sentence right now.

"Fuck… Yeah… Billy… please…"

Billy loved it when Steve's voice got so breathy and husky and he looked like that, basically shaking under the touch of his fingers. And the knowledge of the sounds that pretty boy would make once he replaced his fingers with his dick had Billy close just thinking about them.

Billy pulled out his fingers and got himself an indignant look from Steve before he placed himself behind him and spread more lube on his dick, giving it to quick strokes before pushing in.

Steve was, glad, he turned on the music before, because he wasn't going to be able to stay too quiet and groaned when Billy pressed in inch by inch.

Billy now had one hand on Steve's hip and one on the small of his back carefully caressing while he started moving and hitting the right spot with almost every thrust. Steve's vision started to blur as soon as Billy found his rhythm, maddingly slow at the beginning leaving Steve desperate for more and harder movements. 

Steve fisted the sheets and tried to silence his own moans by pressing down into his pillow when Billy reached for his pulled on it when he started speeding up his pace.

By now everything coming out of Steve's mouth was a mindless mix of 'Ahs' and 'Ohs' and Billy loved it, loved how close Steve was getting without having his dick touched once.

Billy grinned and when he felt his own orgasm hitting he knew it would be enough to reach for Steve's dick and fist it loosely for Steve to come as well and after letting out a groan, Billy pretty much collapsed next to Steve who was reaching for his own breath, still high from that orgasm.

"Fuck…", Steve mumbled. "What if they heard us?"

Billy chuckled. "You want me to give them the talk with the birds and the bees?"

"No!", Steve said. "Yeah, that's a no. Their parents will never allow them over again after you traumatized them for life."

Billy laughed. "Don't worry. I don't think we were that loud, but we should probably get cleaned up and dressed if you expect their parents to get here, soon."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed reading, comments and kudos are appreciated and help me a lot <3
> 
> I'm more active on Tumblr where you can find me @confettibites.


End file.
